A Normal Summer Day
by fdty
Summary: Where Sakura and Ino watch their boys train, and Sasuke thinks that it's okay to squish Sakura to the ground. Rated T for suggestive activities


It was just another summer day. Sakura was sitting in the sun room of the house she shared with Sasuke and Naruto on the edge of the village, reading a book. She was about half way through a chapter when the front door on the other side of the house burst open (loudly). Jumping to her feet, she rushed out to see what was going on.

'_If this is one of those local robbers, I'll clobber them!'_ she thought.

When she arrived in the front room, her tense muscles relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Ino, how are you today?" she asked. The blonde only lived a little ways down in a house shared with her own teammates. Population had increased in the last five years, so any teams that were able to had gotten a large house of the outskirts of the village to make room for the new villagers. The blonde smiled in greeting.

"Oh! I'm fine. Uh, sorry about your door, Sakura; I was sort of in a hurry to get away from the guys." Sakura gave her a questioning look. "You see, all of the men in Rookie 12 plus team Gai are out in the fields behind our house training like there's no tomorrow. They were being so noisy!" she complained. Sakura smiled. She understood her friend's pain. She had to deal with it last week.

"Well, how about we start making lunch for them?" she suggested.

The four teams' houses were all next to each other (with space in between each for training fields). And it had become an unspoken tradition that whenever the guys started training together, one or all of the girls would have to make them lunch. Sakura at first wasn't too keen of the whole thing, but after a while got used to it because when the case was switched around, the guys would all cook for the four girls.

"Actually, they said not to bother this time; they were going out to eat afterwards," Ino explained. Then a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Buuuutttt, I know what we can do instead!" she said.

Grabbing Sakura by the arm, she pulled the girl outside and they walked over to her house. Sakura asked what they were doing, but Ino shushed her, telling her that she would find out. They ended up on the roof, a perfect viewing of the training men. Sakura groaned.

"Are you crazy?! We can't watch them train; it's so stalker-ish!" Sakura objected. Ino sighed.

"Sakura, dear, doll face, this is why you don't have a boyfriend—you don't give them the attention they need!" Sakura shook her head at her friend's stupid reasoning, but sat down anyway to watch. She had to admit, watching her teammates train was rather interesting. Well, watching Sasuke, that is. He still had a tendency to hold back on her whenever she was around. Naruto had stopped that a few years back when she had beaten him. So watching the Uchiha go all out was refreshing, in an odd way. She could learn a few things for the next training session with him.

This went on for a few hours, and it was currently between Sasuke and Neji. Ino was rooting for the former, but only because Neji had recently called her fat (he actually said that she could lose a little weight, but Ino thought otherwise). By the looks of it, Sasuke was the one winning. And then Naruto had to jump in. He came in to help Neji, and it was two to one. And then Lee joined up with Sasuke to make things 'fair'. And then, just to not feel left out, Shikamaru and Chouji joined in along with Kiba and Shino. Ino jumped up and started screaming.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Chouji!!! Yeah!!" Sakura silently groaned. Couldn't the girl ever keep her mouth shut?!

The guys all stopped while Ino jumped off the roof and headed over to them, Sakura in tow.

"Hey, Sakura, I don't know about you, but I think these guys have been holding out on us," Ino said, grinning. Sakura, catching on to the moment of pure teasing, smirked.

"Ino, that's because either they think we're incredibly weak, or they're sexist."

"Well, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke are the sexist ones; the other three are just too kind."

"No, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong!" Sakura exclaimed. "Shikamaru is definitely sexist, Neji's just retarded like that, and Sasuke happens to be gay." The last comment made everyone except Sasuke to crack up laughing. The Uchiha glared at his teammate.

"I am not gay." And then he smirked. "Because if I was, you'd still be a virgin." Everyone went dead silent and stared at Sakura in shock.

"Forehead, you slept with Sasuke?!" Sakura smirked back at Sasuke.

"No, but he'd like to think he did."

"Don't lie to people Sakura, it isn't nice." And then Naruto added his two-sense

"Yeah, sakura, we all know you two slept together last week—what was all that moaning from Sasuke's bedroom from?" Sakura's face reddened at the fact—she was starting to think she was going to lose this battle. Luckily, Ino saved her.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be getting ready for that bar-thing you were going to tonight?"

At the comment, the guys all went to their houses to get washed up. Ino gave Sakura a wink before walking of herself. It was then that sakura realized that Sasuke was still there. When she began walking back to their house, he easily caught up with her. On their way, Sakura turned to him, blocking his path.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised; I thought you wanted to keep this whole thing a secret?" she said.

"After seeing the way men in the village look at you, I want everyone to know that you belong to me," he said. Sakura glared at him.

"I do not belong to you, or anybody for that matter!" Since they were near some trees, Sasuke backed Sakura up to one of them. He got her against one and got extremely close to her, placing his hands lightly on her waist, sliding them up and down from there to her hips and back.

"Does that mean I can't claim you as my own? Or say that I belong to you, too?" he whispered.

"Sasuke-"

"Does that mean that I can't kiss you because you're mine, now that you aren't?"

"Sasuke—" She was cut off again by his head being dug into her shoulder, smelling her hair. "Sasuke!"

"Yes?" She pushed him away a little.

-

-

-

"You smell bad and you're all sweaty," she said.

-

-

-

Sasuke did something that he only did when it was the two of them—he pouted.

"Sakura, I'm actually initiating this for once, and you're just going to ruin it? Because when I get back tonight, I may be slightly drunk, and whatever happens won't mean as much as it would if I were sober." Sakura smiled teasingly at him.

"Well, Sasuke, let's see just how desperate you are for me!" she said, running back to the house, giggling. Sasuke chased her down, making her go faster. When she was a few meters from the front door, Sasuke jumped in front of her, and she turned back, going to the trees again. She was able to go a quarter mile in before she was shoved to the ground, a body on top of her. She and Sasuke started laughing. She tried to push herself off the ground, but Sasuke took her arms, grabbed her hands, and prevented her from moving.

"Sasuke, get off of me. You're heavy!" she said, giggling again. Sasuke put his head down next to hers, sighing.

"Nah, I'm perfectly comfortable."

"Yeah, well you aren't the one being pressed into the ground," she muttered. Sasuke turned to two over so that he was on his back, her on top and flipped her over so that she was facing him.

"That better?" She responded by giving him a peck on the lips.

"A little, yes." She laid her head down on his chest, enjoying the moment. After a while, Sasuke sighed.

"I really don't want to go to that bar tonight . . ." he said.

"Then stay at the house and we can just watch some movies," Sakura suggested. The man below her shook his head.

"Now if I do that, who's going to make sure Naruto doesn't to something stupid?" Sakura leaned up and glared at him.

"First you want to go out, then you want to "claim me", and now you want to go to the bar—"

"No, I said I _didn't_ want to go."

-

-

-

"Why must you confuse me so?" Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms more securely around her waist.

"Because it entertains me," he said.

"You suck," she mumbled.

"Yeah, but you know you love me." After a second, he got up, Sakura still held in his arms. "So, what movies did you have in mind?" Sakura thought for a moment before smiling.

"Okay, comedy, romance, or horror—you pick!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"But you hate horror," he stated.

"True, but since I'll get scared, I'll just want to cuddle so I don't see the blood guts flying everywhere."

Another smirk.

"Horror it is, then."

* * *

**Okay, so it's a bit too random, but I was bored. AND Sasuke's extremely out of character.**

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!_**


End file.
